chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
S90
The Canon PowerShot S90 was released on August 19'th, 2009 Reviews * Wikipedia (PowerShot S series) * Digital Photography Review * Camera Labs * Steve's Digicams * DigitalCameraReview.com * The Imaging Resource! * Enticing the Light Technical Data *'Digic IV' image processor *'DryOS' operating system Sensor CCD size: 10.0 MP 1/1.7" Lens (35mm equiv) zoom 28-105, 3.8x LCD size 3.0" fixed Card SD, SDHC, MMC, MMCplus, HC MMCplus Size (mm) 100 x 58 x 31 Weight (body) 175 g Hardware Limits: :ISO Range: 80 - 3200 (320 - 12800 in low-light mode, reduced size) :Aperture: f / 2.0 (wide angle) to ~ f / 4.9 (full zoom) :Shutter speed: 1/1600 to 15" sec Firmware info The ver.req file method is used to gather firmware information about this camera model. Ver.req First Page Data: After holding down then press : US & Japan NTSC Version Header Canon PowerShot S90 P-ID:31E1 NT D European PAL Version Header Canon PowerShot S90 P-ID:31E1 PAL D Version 1.00C Firmware Ver GM1.00C NoError Sep 3 2009 09:36:41 Ver.req Second Page Data: After holding down then pressing twice. Version 1.00C Adj Ver.005.000 Ver.req Third Page Data: After holding down then pressing three times: Version 1.00C Adj Ver.005.000 Mecha Firm Ver. 2.02 Vers.req Third Page Data: After holding down then pressing three times: Version 1.00C Adj Ver.005.000 Total Shoot: 523 Zoom Retry Count: 0 Mecha Condition: 0x00000000 In PLAY mode without ver.req on the SD card and press the and buttons simultaneously, the screen shows: Firmware Ver. 1.0.0.0 CHDK Specialties This section describes special CHDK-related things... * For Developers General info: Requires version 3 dancingbits encoding. LED addresses AF LED 0xC0223030 Available firmware dumps *S90 firmware 1.00C S90_GM1.00C.bin at rapidshare Dumped by Rachelkitty - Redumped as previous was incorrect *S90 firmware 1.01a ((8MB, from ERR99, dumped with ERR_99's modified G11 udumper,Forum link): http://www.zshare.net/download/74742478986973cd/, also available from chdkdumps part 2 http://drop.io/chdkdumps2/asset/s90-101a-7z. *S90 firmware 1.01c ((8MB, from mercurio, dumped with ERR_99's modified G11 udumper,Forum link): http://www.zshare.net/download/749308691d23073c/. Porting process & links * http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php/topic,4509.0.html News & Development History: *(26-April-2010) CHDK is available as BETA version for the PowerShot S90 with firmware versions 1.00c, 1.01a, 1.01b and 1.01c from the Download page *(25-April-2010) Beta V5 released for 1.00c firmware only http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php/topic,4509.msg49387.html#msg49387 link *(24-April-2010) Request created to add S90 support into the trunk http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php/topic,650.msg49290.html#msg49290 link and on 26-April it has been added to the autobuild, changeset 888 http://tools.assembla.com/chdk/changeset/888 link *(20-April-2010) Beta V4 released - bug fixes and experimental DNG support http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php/topic,4509.msg49014.html#msg49014 link *(15-April-2010) (Allmost) full function CHDK autoboot (diskboot.bin) and firmware boot (PS.FI2) builds for 100c, 101a and 101c released (V3) Forum link *(14-April-2010) First running CHDK Beta testversion for 101c by ERR99 Forum Link *(13-April-2010) Firmware 1.01c was extracted by mercurio Forum link *(13-April-2010) First running CHDK Beta testversion for 1.00c by ERR99 Forum Link *(11-April-2010) First running CHDK Beta testversion for 1.01a by ERR99 Forum Link *(08-April-2010) Firmware 1.01a was extracted by ERR99 Forum link *(03-January-2010) Firmware 1.00c was extracted by rachelkitty Link *07-Oct-2009 Public availability (approx.) *(19-August-2009) Canon press release of new camera Category:Cameras Category:Development